Yo-kai Watch: The Dark Side
Taking place in an alternate universe of Yo-kai Watch, Yo-kai Watch: The Dark Side is where Nathan had unleashed an Evil Yo-kai known as Shadow Lord instead of Whisper. Then Shadow Lord makes Nathan as his evil minion to help him rule the world, but Katie and her friends, Bear, Eddie, Sarah, and Chelsea can stop them with Whisper and Jibanyan. Note: this Fanon contain graphic violence and dark manner, Do not read this if you're under 18. Plot Nate and his friends are in the woods catching stag beetles. Nate catches an average-sized beetle and his friends tease him by saying the beetle is, "Just like him, very average". Angered and determined to prove them wrong, Nathan ventures off deep into the forest and follows a glowing beetle that leads him into a no-entry zone. There, he travels to far and he discovers a small strange vertical black object while a voice orders Nate to open it. Freaked out, he opens the seal and unleashes a giant humanoid shadowy demonic Yo-kai going by the name Shadow Lord, and thanks Nathan for freeing him. Shadow Lord explains that he was imprisoned 1000 years ago by the Enma Tribe Yo-kai. However, Nathan is terrified of Shadow Lord and explains to him that he was on a hunt for beetles. But Shadow Lord sees in Nathan's mind that he was teased by his friends, Nathan runs back home in fear, but Shadow Lord fallows him to his place. When Nate enters the house, they find Mom and Dad fighting overeating the last treat. Nate finds this to be odd because his parents never fight. Shadow Lord says that their strange behavior is because of the Yo-Kai that is in the room with them. Nate is confused because he doesn’t see any Yo-Kai. Shadow Lord explains that humans cannot see Yo-Kai and gives Nathan the ability to see Yo-kai Nate reveals a giant purple Yo-Kai, Dismarelda, who is depressed because she thinks her husband doesn’t love her. But Shadow Lord orders Dismarelda to get out in anger making her flee in terror, but the parents are still arguing. Shadow Lord Possess Nate to tell his parents off. Lily and Aaron becomes conflicted after what their son said, they start questioning their son, but he started to use swear words and give them the middle finger. The parents are shocked, but Lily becomes enraged by her son's actions and Aaron becomes angry at his son. Shadow Lord releases Nathan from his possession, and Nate asked his parents what was going on. But Mom and Dad grounded him to his room for a month. Later that night Shadow Lord wakes Nathan up and orders him to kill his parents. Shocked, he asked Shadow Lord why he wants him to kill his parents. Then Shadow Lord gives Nate an assault rifle (Which is a Russian AK-47 Assault Rifle). Nate enters the parent's room and aims the rifle at his parents while they're sleeping. Nate becomes scared of killing his parents, but Shadow Lord repeatedly orders Nate to do it. Suddenly he possesses Nate again making him pull the trigger, shooting and killing both his parents. Shadow Lord frees Nathan from his possession, and Nathan sees his parents shot and killed with blood leaking from them, and some all over the room. Nathan dropped the rifle and screamed in a fright and runs out of the house. He starts to vomit, and Shadow Lord tells Nate that he has done well. But Nate state that he murdered his parents. Then Shadow Lord uses his powers that harms Nathan, making him scream in pain, he begs Shadow Lord to stop and states he'll do anything. Shadow Lord accepts Nathan's offer, and he transforms him into a 26-year-old adult with black clothing. Nathan Kneels to Shadow Lord and swears his loyalties to him, and he grants him some evil powers. Afterward, Shadow Lord puts the Adams house on fire and they walkway. Later the next morning there where news about the Adam house caught on fire, and both Lily and Aaron Adams are dead. But Nathan Adam is disappeared without a trace, this makes his friends Katie, Bear, and Eddie shocked. Later back at the woods Katie, Bear, and Eddie tend to find Nathan hoping he's still alive. They went into the no-entry zone and they see a Crank-A-Kai, and they hear a voice to insert a coin. Freaking out, Katie inserts a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When she opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks to Katie, Bear, and Eddie for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. However Bear tells Whisper that they were looking for their friend, Whisper agrees to help Katie, Bear, and Eddie out to find Nate. They all search everywhere in the forest, but there was no sign of him. Later strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he states a Yo-kai must be Inspiriting he location. But Katie, Bear, and Eddie are confused and do not see any Yo-kai around. Whisper explains that humans cannot see Yo-Kai and gives the kids Yo-kai watches that will allow them to see, summon, and befriend Yo-kai. Their watches reveal a Yo-kai known as Jibanyan, a cat Yo-Kai who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. The kids and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tells them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner. Katie demands Jibanyan to stop using strangers to help him practice or she'll tell on him. For that, Jibanyan tries to do it on his own but fails. Eddie offers to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since Katie, Bear, and Eddie made friends with Jibanyan, they were rewarded each with Jibanyan's Medals as a sign of their new friendship. Suddenly Nathan now an adult and Shadow Lord watches the kids and the Yo-kai developed a close friendship in the ally. Shadow Lord tells Nathan that Katie, Bear, and Eddie means nothing to him, and they were never his friends. Nathan and Shadow Lord leave telling Nathan that there is work to be done, and they disappeared. The next day, Katie, Bear, and Eddie, continue to find Nathan with the help of Whisper and Jibanyan, but no luck. Later that night, the museum is closed down for the night while under surveillance. Suddenly Nathan and Shadow Lord pop out of nowhere and they approach two odd-looking blood-red gems that are concealed in a glass case, Shadow Lord stated that those gems can help him become stronger. Nathan breaks the case open and grabs two of the gems making the alarm go off. The security guards rushed by and they pull out their guns ordering Nathan to freeze, but Nathan uses his power to kill the guards, and he and Shadow Lord disappears without a trace. Later the next day The Bernstein, Archers, and the Foresters Rebecca and Jason had just got out of the grocery store. but Nathan Shows up and confronts along with the rest of the crowd. Nathan morphs his right hand into a sword and stabs a man in the chest making Rebecca screamed and the others horrified. They ran away from Nate. The Bernstein, Archers, and the Foresters got away from Nate, but he slaughtered a few more. Suddenly the swat team arrived and they opened fire at Nate, but unfortunately, he uses his powers to stop the bullets and throws them at the Swat team, killing them. One of the swat team tries to call for reinforcements but Nathan stretches his left arm and grabs him by the throat strangling him. But then, Katie, Bear, and Eddie along with Whisper, and Jibanyan came by and they see the man (unknown to them is Nate as an adult) strangling one of the swat team in horror. But Jibanyan attacks the man (Nate), but he uses his powers to defend himself. Katie and her friends start to notice something familiar about that man. But then Shadow Lord appears out of nowhere and punches Jibanyan to the ground, making the kids and Whisper shocked. Then Shadow Lord and Nate confront them and after that, they disappear. Soon after, Katie and the others went back to her place and they started to that man (Nate). But then Lord Enma and Enma Neko'ou Matatabi arrived out of nowhere, and introduce themselves to Katie, Bear, and Eddie. Lord Enma tells them that the man that attacked earlier was their friend Nathan now as an adult thanks to Shadow Lord. This made them shocked to hear. Enma Neko'ou Matatabi explains to them that they battled Shadow Lord 1000 years ago, and they imprisoned him with a seal. And now 1000 years later their friend Nate has found the seal and he freed Shadow Lord, making them horrified even more. Later that night at another town known as Densburg, Nathan and Shadow Lord sneaks into another Museum to steal one more odd-looking blood-red gem. They grabbed the gem, and they disappear. The next day back in Springdale everything seems to be peaceful. But then, Nathan uses his powers to attack making the crowd scream and running for their lives. Suddenly an Elderly Woman who is Lucy Adams the mother of Aaron and the grandmother of Nathan slip and fell and look up at Nathan frightened at him and not knowing that's her grandson. Nate looks down at her in horror, but Shadow Lord Possess Nate and he pulls out a Walter p38 pistol shooting her in the forehead and killing her. After that, Nate walks away. A few hours later, Katie along with Whisper and Noway investigates the area that has been completely deserted. They see Nathan on the bench eating Ramen Noodles. Katie approaches Nate, but Whisper warns her to be careful. Katie tells Nate that they know about what happened, and how he has done horrible things. But Nate doe's not cared, he just tells her off. But Katie tries to convince Nate to come back to the light, but Nate becomes remorseful and tells Katie that this isn't him. But Shadow Lord possesses him and makes him say to her 'Your days will soon be numbered. Soon Mankind will fall and I will rule the universe with my bare hands!' After Wards, Nate disappears. Later back at Bear's place, Katie and Whisper tells Bear and the others that Nate is being possessed by Shadow Lord. Now the gang is determined to defeat Shadow Lord and free Nate. Meanwhile, Shadow Lord merges all 3 of the blood-red gems. Then it makes him more powerful than ever. The crowd including Sarah and Chelsea sees Shadow Lord 50 feet tall and terrifying. They ran for their lives, but both Sarah and Chelsea tripped. However, they've been rescued by Katie and Bear and they flee. The Army came and they try to shoot at Shadow Lord with their Tanks (Such as Peacekeepers, and Behemoths from Swat Kats.)) And Artillery Trucks, but the blast had no effect on him. Nathan kills the soldiers with his powers, and Shadow Lord destroys the tanks and artillery trucks with his powers. Sarah and Chelsea ask Katie, Eddie, and Bear what is going on. Then Whisper handed them Yo-kai Watches of their own that will allow them to see Yo-kai. Both of the girls are shocked to see Whisper and Jibanyan, but Katie calms them down explains to them what's been happening. Suddenly a couple of Fighter and Attack Jets (Such as Blue Manx Stealth Fighters (from Swat Kats)), F-15 Fighters, A-10 Attack jets, and the X-02 Wyvern (From Ace Combat)). flies by and launches missiles and bombs on Shadow Lord. But unfortunately, they have no effect on him. Nathan jumps up really high and morphs his right hand to slice the Blue Manx's right-wing off making it crash land and exploded. Shadow Lord destroys all the jets with his powers, then he creates a large evil-looking palace of his own. This makes the kids, Along with Whisper and Jibanyan Horrified. Shadow Lord and Nathan go inside the palace, Then the kids and the Yo-kai proceeds to go in the palace without Shadow Lord and Nathan knowing. As they went inside they see the place all creepy looking making Barnaby (Bear) and Edward (Eddie) Shaking. As they walk forward to find Nate, they sprung a trap in which the floor transformed into a cage that traps them all. Shadow Lord and Nate Appear out of nowhere and sees the kids, and the Yo-kai caught in his trap. Shadow Lord Laughs menacingly at them, while Nate Sneers at them. Shadow Lord tells the kids and the Yo-kai that they halved failed to save their friend and that he belongs to him now. They drag the Cage filled with Katie, Bear, Eddie, Sarah, Chelsea, Whisper, and Jibanyan to Shadow Lord's throne room. There, Katie, Bear, and Eddie get placed on the table all chained up. Shadow Lord transforms Nate into a shadowy being with his hairstyle and glowing red eyes, making the kids along with Whisper and Jibanyan Horrified. Shadow Lord Orders Nathan to execute Katie first. Katie begs him to resist but (on the surface) he appears to ignore her. As Nate is about to stab Katie, The Yo-kai including the Enma Tribe breaks into Shadow Lord's Lair and begins attacking him. Seizing their chance, Katie, Eddie, Bear, Sarah, Chelsea, Whisper, and Jibanyan makes a run for it, but only to be stopped and attacked by Nate. Meanwhile, Shadow Lord creates smaller versions of himself to fight of the Yo-kai, suddenly King Enma along with Enma Meiou Maka, Enma Raou Tekkaku, and Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi confronts Shadow Lord. Shadow Lord States that it has been 1000 years scene they've imprisoned him. Then he begins to battle them, meanwhile Nate Continues to attack the Kids along with Whisper and Jibanyan. But Lord Enma and Enma Neko'ou Matatabi steps in and attacks Nate. Lord Enma hands the Enma blade to Katie stating that it will harm Shadow Lord. Enma Neko'ou Matatabi tells them that they have the seal that will imprison Shadow Lord. Following a savage fight with the Enma Tribe Yo-kai, Shadow Lords knocks them out with one blow. At the same time, Katie, Bear, and Eddie are swallowed by Nate and tries once more to get through to him. After Katie, Bear, and Eddie confesses that they were wrong to tease Nate of being average, and apologizes. He finally breaks free of Shadow Lord's control. Shadow Lord then sees Nathan and realizes that he has been broken free. Believing that he has become useless to him, Shadow Lord uses his powers to kill Nate, but Katie along with Jibanyan steps in with the Enma Blade and attacks Shadow Lord. Shadow Lord Screams in pain after Katie Slices him with the sword, then he becomes enraged. He punches Katie and Jibanyan and restrains her. He morphs his hand into a spear and prepares to kill her saying. 'Now to finish you!' Nathan and the others see her in terror. Nate Grabs the seal and throws it at Shadow Lord. Shadow Lord realizes in horror that Nate has imprisoned him once more. Shadow Lord gets sucked in back in the seal, then Suddenly Shadow Lord's palace begins to crumble, Nathan and the others Manages to get out in time. Afterward, Nate kneels down to Katie, Bear, Eddie, Sarah, and Chelsea for what he had done while crying in remorse. The Enma Tribe Yo-kai steps in and sees Nathan in a sad state. Nathan apologies to the Enma tribe Yo-kai and begs them to forgive them. However, King Enam tells Nate that it wasn't his fault. Lord Enma Tells Nate and the others that they're going to erase every human's memories except him and his friends. But seeing the damage he has done, Nate begs them to take away his ability to see Yo-kai, his powers, and wipe away his memories and to live out his life as an average adult. The kids are shocked to hear what Nate had said. Katie asks Nate why then he tells them that he wants to be free from the pain and suffering. Katie understand. Nate, Katie, Bear, Eddie, Sarah, Chelsea, Whisper, and Jibanyna, say their goodbyes while group hugging. King Enma and the other Enma Tribe Yo-kai creates a white mass to restore everything, and erase the humans (Including Nate's) memories. Except for the kid's memories. After that, the kids along with Whisper and Jibanyan wakes up to find themselves back in the woods, And they see that they still possess their Yo-kai Watches. Lord Enma approaches the kids, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Katie asks Lord Enma what happened to Nate, then he shows her and the others with the mirror to see that their former friend Nate is now living in a large city called Startropolis. There Nate as an adult is now working at a vehicle design company known as Leo Industries. And he has 2 new friends named Keven Jackson, and Bob Nickleson. They see Nate with his new friends, and it makes them miss him already. Lord Enma tells them that Nate's memories halved been wiped away, and his powers and the ability to see Yo-kai are gone. And tells them his family (Lily, Lucy, and Aaron) are still dead. After that Lord Enma gives the kids his Medals and says his farewells. Later the kids, Whisper, and Jibanyan approach to Nate's house. But there, they don't see the house anywhere just an empty property. Later that night, Katie asks her parents about the Adams. Her mother Rebecca states that she heard that the Adams were unable to have a child of their own and that the man's (Aaron) wife (Lily) died of cancer. and the man himself had cancer a year later and died. Her Father Jason stated that their house had been bulldozed, Katie then realizes that their memories were not only wiped away after what happened, they were altered. The next day at the park Katie and her friends Bear, Eddie, Sarah, and Chelsea were having a conversation about The Adams. Bear states that he asked his parents about the Adams, but they told him that they didn't want to talk about them. Eddie tells them that his parents told him to forget about the Adams. Sarah and Chelsea state that their parents say that the Adams couldn't have a child of their own, and they later passed away. Katie says that what her parents tell them. After that, they fell bad about Nate after what he had gone through, and they miss him a lot. But at least they'll be happy knowing that he'll be doing fine with his new life. They start an organization known as the guardians, know fulfilling the destiny which their former friend Nathan could not, they begin their adventures with Whisper and Jibanyan. Meanwhile. At the cafeteria of Leo Industries, Nate and his new friends Kevin and Bob are seen eating their lunch while having a conversation. Nate states that he is an Orphan and he was unable to get adopted, and he was placed in boarding school. Afterward he also states that he was giving the last name Carson (Nate no longer has any memories about his family and friends). Felling bad for Nate, Kevin and Bob comforts Nate telling him that he has them as friends making him feel better. But Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi and Lord Enma Watch Nate without him noticing. Alternate Ending The alternate ending shows that Shadow Lord did kill Nathan with his powers after he was set free from his possession. Making Katie and her friends horrified, but Katie went enraged and still uses the sword that can hurt Shadow Lord. But Shadow Lord punches Katie and prepares to kill her. But Lord Enma conceals Shadow Lord with the seal, but his palace still crumbles but Katie and the others made it out and with Lord Enma Carrying Nate's lifeless body. After that, Katie, Bear, Eddie, Sarah, and Chelsea are saddened by Nate's death. But the Enma Tribe Yo-kai tells the kids that they will revive Nathan, but only to be reborn as a baby. The Enma Yo-kai still create a white mass to restore everything, and erase the human's memories. Except Katie's, Bear's, Eddie's, Sarah, And Chelsea's. They still find themselves back in the woods after waking up, but they see King Enma, Along with his grandson Lord Enma, Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi, and Enma Neko'ou Matatabi With Nathan as a newborn baby once again in a basket while covered in a white basket. The kids become stunned to see Nate as a baby. However, Lord Enma tells them that their friend needs to be taken to another town somewhere where he'll be safe and secured. Meaning that they'll never see him again. Katie and the others understand, and the Enma Yo-kai asks Whisper and Jibanyan to deliver the baby to a new family. They agree and Katie says goodbye to baby Nate and kisses him on the forehead. Later that night at another town known as New Davenport, Whisper and Jibanyan are seen at Jackson Avenue with baby Nate in a basket while sleeping peacefully. They approach a blue house with a number 8817 on it. Whisper places the basket with Nate in it, Then Jibanyan places a note in it. Whisper rings the doorbell and a married woman named Molly Sampson and her husband Kyle, Their 12-year-old son Ned, and their 7-year-old daughter Janet answers the door, and see the baby boy in a basket in a state of surprise. They see a note in the basket saying. 'Dear random family, I halved lost my husband in a terrible accident. And I'm diagnosed with Cancer, and I need someone to look after my baby boy for me. His name is Nathan. Sincerely, X. The Sampsons becomes shocked after what the note had said. Baby Nathan starts to cry, but Molly picks him up and clams him down. They decide to take Nathan in as their own son, making their children Ned and Janet excited that they now have a baby brother. They go back inside with baby Nate so that he can be well acquainted with his new family. Later the next day, Whisper and Jibanyan tells the kids that Nate has be delivered to his new family. Katie and the others start to miss Nate, but they'll be happy knowing that he'll be safe with his new family. Then they begin fulfilling their destiny as Guardians. Characters Humans Nathan Adams/Carson/Sampson (Alternate Ending) Katie Forster Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Sarah Chelsea Kevin Jackson Bob Nickleson Molly Sampson (Alternate Ending) Kyle Sampson (Alternate Ending) Ned Sampson (Alternate Ending) Janet Sampson (Alternate Ending) Jason Forster Rebecca Forster Mr. Bernstein Mrs. Bernstein Mr. Archer Mrs.Archer Aaron Adams (Deceased) Lily Adams (Deceased) Lucy Adams (Deceased) Yo-Kai Shadow Lord * Shadow Minions Whisper Jibanyan Lord Enma King Enma Enma Ryuuou Mizuchi Enma Neko'ou Matatabi Tengu (In Battle) General Spitfire (In Battle) Thunderbird Yo-kai (In Battle) Tailwind (In Battle) Magnet P.I (In Battle) Dismarelda Series See Yo-Kai Watch Guardians Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-kai Watch: The Dark Side